Bet Me Baby
by Summer.Rain90
Summary: What do you get when you mix the Hitachiin twins and a one week long bet? Yaoi and chaos- Rated M for future Chapters.
1. Beginning!

**Summary: Kaoru says that his twin couldn't survive a week without sex. Unable to turn a challenge down, Hikaru and Kaoru turn it into a bet. How long can Hikaru really go without cracking?**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did I would be multi-billionare living in Alaska and fishing the rest of my life away.

**Pairing(s):****  
****Hikaru/Kaoru  
**_**Kyouya/Tamaki- maybe?**_

* * *

Bet Me Baby  
(1)

It was a perfectly boring Sunday. The twins were usually locked in the mansion playing some sort of game on their flat screen in the den downstairs on days like today. Since Haruhi came into their world they haven't been bored for months. However, playing with their 'toy' was growing boring and like all toys they were ready to just drop her. Sure it was horrible to think about friendships in that way, but, it was the only way they knew. The other hosts were simply acquaintances like Haruhi was about to become, they simply hung around them due to the fact of the host club and having no other choice.

"Hikaru, I'm bored…" Hikaru and Kaoru were lying on the couch; Kaoru was laying half-way on Hikaru and half on the couch and the controller was lazily hanging from his hands. The younger of the two glanced up from his position to see Hikaru studying him intently.

"Same…" Letting a sigh out "playing with Haruhi has grown boring, she is literally no fun." Hikaru gave a blank face and quickly added, "Her reactions to everything are dull as dirt…"

"Want to play another game then?" A dark smirk filled Hikaru's face at those words and the dirty idea's flowed within the mind "No sex" Hikaru sighed and ran a hand through his hair "I'm still sore from the last couple days of it…" Kaoru scowled darkly at the smug look adapted onto his brothers face.

"Good" Hikaru nipped his brother's ear and squeezed his ass, loving the feeling of it under his hands. Kaoru had the habit of making the cutest noises when he did. "Perhaps I should make you bed ridden for a couple more…" Kaoru scowled and wiggled in the grip. "Mine…"

"Yes it is yours" A pause "but I'm sore, so no is no" Hikaru gave a dirty look before it turned into a pout of some sorts. It was actually rather adorable in Kaoru's opinion, well… as adorable as his sex addicted, dominant lover, and brother could be. "You're addicted to sex Hikaru, go to S.A meetings" Kaoru swatted his twin's cheek lightly and playfully.

"Is that anything like A.A meetings?"

"Probably, but filled with more pedophiles and perverts" he snickers at that; the distant sound of a vacuum cleaner filled the air. Hikaru glanced behind him at the doors, wondering if they should go somewhere else for some peace and quiet. Hearing another laugh, the amber eyes snapped to the one poking his chest.

"I am not addicted to sex" Hikaru removed his hands from his twin's ass and crossed his arms over the chest. Hikaru gave a twitching eye look towards Kaoru who simply looked on him in amusement and pity. He would have stopped teasing his poor, obsessed, and horny twin if it wasn't so damn much fun. "Sex is not needed for me to survive"

"Oh please you breathe it in like air" Kaoru burst into laughter and couldn't stop. Hikaru eyebrow twitched more in annoyance and anger. He grabbed Kaoru around the waist. In one swift movement had Kaoru over his shoulder "STOP!" Hikaru just chuckled at that and swatted his ass as they exited the den. "Ouch! Let me down you oaf!"

"If I breathe sex in like air, you wouldn't want to kill me" Each step up the stairs seemed to go by slower and slower from Kaoru's position. Closing his eyes, no way in hell Hikaru would let him out of this tonight.

"I still need functioning legs tomorrow so be gentle" a whimper escaped the pouted lips when the hand moved to touch his ass "You have a thing with my ass don't you?" Kaoru meant for that last statement to come out as a snap, however, it came out more or less like a squeaky, high pitched, whine.

"It's perky, I like meh butts perkeh" Great, Kaoru scowled at himself in a mirror they passed in the hall "Now, you going behave or am I going have to make this a bondage theme?" Kaoru was tossed on the blue covers of their king sized bed and was left to stare up at Hikaru. A dark blush covered the younger twin's cheeks as he watched Hikaru unbuckling his belt.

"Maybe I want it to be bondage?" Kaoru whispered. Hikaru pressed a knee down on the bed between his twin's legs and dropped the belt with a dull thud to the floor. "Well?" Kaoru wrapped arms around the neck and kissed Hikaru, their tongues danced together in a battle of dominance.

"Mmm" Hikaru broke the kiss first and pushed his twin back so he could straddle the legs "The image of you helpless and tied up is a very… very… big turn on" Hikaru growled, hands pushing the young twins tank top up.

"I bet you can't survive a day without sex" Kaoru blurted out and everything stopped but their heart beats which were rapidly pounding in both ears. "I bet you can't survive a week without sex, in fact you'd crack before the morning was over." A challenge, a damn challenge was made and Hikaru couldn't ignore it.

"I can control the urges!" Hikaru flipped his legs over to sit beside Kaoru now. "I'm dominant in the relationship! I have more control than you!" Kaoru grinned, not moving an inch as he watched Hikaru through half lidded eyes and eyelashes.

"Really?" A deaf person could hear the mockery in that simple, small, insignificant word. The eldest twin eye twitched again for the third time within ten minutes and he snarled. Kaoru had the guts to challenge him on his dominance, and his control over sex! Bastard!

"I can!" Hikaru snapped

"Good!" Kaoru snapped back and sat up, no traces of anger in his eyes or on his face despite the shouting match. "Prove it! A week without sex, if I win, I get to top!" The eldest twin mouth hung and Kaoru smirked and crossed his arms "Scared you might bottom, my big bad seme?"

"W-what!" Outrages! "Fine, it's a deal, but when I win-"

"IF" Kaoru cut Hikaru off, another sneer and a smirk later Hikaru continued.

"WHEN I win, you have to wear sluttiest girl's outfits for a week, my choice" Kaoru was frozen now "What's wrong, afraid you're going loose, my cute adorable kitten?" Mockery was going both ways now, Kaoru huffed.

"Fine, deal!" Kaoru stood up with a stomp of his feet and marched to his closet "I'm taking a shower!" another pause "we start tomorrow morning!"

"FINE, I suggest saying goodbye in the shower to the last amount of pride you have left inside! WE are going shopping next Sunday!" Hikaru's lips twitched now into an egotistical smirk.

"And I suggest getting ready to bottom by tomorrow night" the door slammed shut and Hikaru was left to cuss into the air conditioned bedroom as the shower was started. Talk about a mood killer, the idea of bottoming disgusted his ever space of his brain. Flopping down on the bed, he spread his arms out and stared at the ceiling.

"This is going be a long week…" After what seemed to be forever staring up at the ceiling, Hikaru heard the bathroom door open. Kaoru stepped out of the steam filled room and let a sigh out. The smell of his mint shampoo and body wash filled the air.

"Want to finish watching season two of the walking dead? We got like three more episodes left" Kaoru asked from near a shelf that held all their bought movies and games to various gaming systems. "I am so excited to finish it! I can't believe Haruhi was the one to recommend it."

"Who knew the peeps over there could make a decent zombie show" Hikaru sat up "Alright I'll ring our maids to go and get the T.V and bring it up here" Kaoru grinned and quickly grabbed his cell phone.

"I'll get someone to bring us some snacks!" you see movie night used to be on a Friday night so they could stay up late and watch all kinds of movies and shows. However, when the host club became more active in after host hours, their Friday routine was screwed up. Thus, they proposed to move movie night Friday to a Sunday and the idiots wouldn't bother or interrupt them. Simple solution!

"Yeah, bring up the large screen T.V and the dvd player, alright thank you" Hikaru flipped his phone shut and tucked it safe in his back pocket. "Get them to bring up a litter or two of mountain dew!"

A half hour later the T.V was position on the side of their bed and the episode was blaring out. The two were cuddled and propped against a few pillows with snacks littering the bed around them. "The bastard kid Carl killed DALE! Bastard!" Kaoru shouted and threw the popcorn at the T.V "DALE was my favorite character! First Fred dies and now Dale! What more does this world want from me!? The beating heart from my chest?!" Kaoru rolled over and buried his head under the nearby pillow.

"I know, now the group is going get all survival of the fittest" Hikaru stood up to turn off the T.V "Dale was the level headed one…" a pause "as for Fred Weasley dying, he isn't dead it's just another prank-" he started cleaning the mess around where his twin laid, who was mumbling something incoherent. "Didn't we discuss this after the movie when you were crying in a stall in the restroom for forty minutes?"

"Fine" Kaoru moved to rest his head on-top of the pillow and pouted "but if they kill Daryl-" the pout vanished and now narrowed eyes and pointed a finger remained in the place. "-we are flying over to the united states and storming the studio with pitchforks and a sign saying 'Death to those that killed Daryl,' or for short D.T.T.T.K.D- we can form an organization and have little minions working for us to destroy all those that wronged us."

"Sounds like a plan!" they both shook on it "We watching 2x12 tomorrow?"

"Sure" Kaoru grinned, forgetting about the bet for a moment as they stayed in the silence "hey" Kaoru wondered looking at Hikaru with large amber eyes; to Hikaru it was a picture of innocence. Smiling he plopped down and stretched out on his back with a large yawn

"Yeah, Kao?" Hikaru wondered pulling Kaoru close

"Tomorrow will be _hell_ for you" An evil grin plastered on the 'innocent' face. "So I suggest being prepared" with that Kaoru kissed the cheek and rolled over so his back faced Hikaru.

'Bitch' Hikaru thought.

* * *

**Yes I have a thing for Walking dead, I'm obsessed. I curse the day Dale was killed and the day Sophia was found in the damn barn. Those that haven't seen it, sorry if I spoiled anything. XD This story will be ten or so chapters long. A chapter for each of the seven days of the bet, maybe two if it gets too lengthy. Further, does anyone have any ideas? Other pairings you would like to see? Also I may have a few errors and mistakes in this. I did try my best to fix everything I could find so, there you go!**

**-Summer  
**


	2. Day 1, Monday

**Day 1, Monday**

[Mansion]  
Hikaru wasn't what most people would call 'a morning person'. In fact he was the exact opposite, although not as bad as Kyouya when it came to sleeping and being woken up. Today, however, was something else. Today, Hikaru's mood could rival Kyouya's own temper and grumpiness. One, it was a Monday morning, that meant he had four other days he had to wake up to before he was allowed to sleep in. Two, he wasn't going get any morning sex for the next week. Three, Kaoru was already trying to make him lose the bet. Those three points equaled the not so cheerful person, Hikaru Hitachiin.

"I want a shower before we leave, Hikaru." Kaoru spoke calmly as he wrapped arms around Hikaru's neck and nuzzled his face into the shoulder blade. "Let us take one together." The silent seductiveness in that one sentence and the hidden message behind it was as clear as day.

Hikaru had to jolt himself upright a little and forcefully stop the oncoming mental images and thoughts now bearing down on his mind. When that didn't work he began chanting something to distract himself from the kisses near his ear. _'Homework, music, food, embarrassing Tamaki, pranks… sleeping in' _Hikaru took a deep breath in and pried the arms from around his neck before turning to address his devilish, smirking twin. "Actually I'll take one tonight; I'll go get us our breakfast's while you shower."

"But-" Kaoru was cut off by the slamming of the bedroom door. Hikaru had literally sprinted from the room to escape his little scheme. _'Bastard wasn't supposed to remember'_ Kaoru pouted and glanced to the window_ 'Well… least it'll be fun now.'_ Gathering his clean school uniform up, Kaoru headed to their privet bathroom to take a long hot shower. Using the butterscotch scented shampoo and body wash that his mother bought him.

Half hour later he left the steamy bathroom and sat silently beside his twin on the bed. Hikaru was already done with half his meal and heading for finishing the ice cold milk. "So enjoy the shower?" Hikaru asked, it wasn't meant to be flirty or suggestive in any way but Kaoru couldn't help but have his mind spin in that direction.

"It was alright, would have been better with you joining me" Kaoru fluttered his eyelashes and glanced up through them at his twin. "My fingers aren't as skilled as" squeezing the front of Hikaru's pants and making him knock the milk over "this…" Kaoru leaned up to kiss Hikaru. Hikaru skillfully dodged, despite managing to knock the plate over, it landed with a thump near the spilled milk. Hikaru laughed nervously as he fiddled with his tie.

"I wasn't hungry anymore anyways" He laughed lightly almost unsure of what to do now and fiddled with the end of his tie. "We should leave, we are already going be late for first class." Kaoru pouted and huffed but didn't say anything else, despite wanting Hikaru to loose the bet before school he was right, they were already late and mother would not approve.

[Class]  
The limo ride was hell in Hikaru's opinion. Kaoru kept getting close to him and nuzzling up to his side and dropping seductive little hints throughout the whole damn ride. To say he wasn't affected at all would have been a huge lie; Kaoru knew this also, which is why he only laughed and grinned as Hikaru made an excuse to use the restrooms alone. This left Kaoru to head to the classroom by himself, which was unusual since the two have been so inseparable. Hell, they are attached at the hip almost.

"Hitachiin-kun, you are late" an awkward pause in mid-sentence made Kaoru look sheepish up at the female teacher. She was watching him with a mix of worry. "Where is… you're other half?" her voice squeaked and her eyes darted back and forth around the classroom in paranoia.

'_Forgot that last time me and Hikaru were separated, we ended up pulling a prank on her…'_ Kaoru would of laughed if he wasn't nearly fifteen minutes late, what could he say to her to escape? Traffic was horrible? He was trying to seduce his older twin into having sex for a bet and lost track of time? Neither would probably go over well. Thus Kaoru merely sat down and smiled kindly. "We got detained Sensei, sorry for being late." A momentary pause as he gathered the thoughts "Hikaru went to the restroom because his hormones were acting up." The teacher chocked and coughed on her water, spraying it all over the oak desk and the floor. "I think he needs a firm talking to about controlling them, it's seriously interfering with my sleep." Sure that minuscule of information wasn't needed but where's the fun in staying silent?

Three things happened after he said what he said, four if you count the teacher screaming about how inappropriate what he said was. 1) Majority of the male population inside the class room all turned around with a 'what the hell' face firmly in place, although, secretly they were all used to it by now. 2) The females all screeched at exactly the same time, puncturing eardrums for miles around them. 3) Haruhi was yet again oblivious and naive about what Kaoru truly meant, although it wasn't a big surprise it was getting rather old.

"You guys didn't stay up late and eat a bunch of sweets again did you?" Kaoru deadpanned and fought the urge to slam his head down onto the desk. Not bothering to answer Haruhi, Kaoru sat silently and waited for class to start, although at this rate the teacher couldn't get the girls to stop screaming and blushing. Hikaru came in ten minutes later after the teacher managed to make the girls shut the hell up. All of their eyes were locked onto him as they watched him approach his usual seat next to Haruhi.

As class ended the teacher slipped two pink looking slips on both Kaoru's and Hikaru's desks and crossed her arms; the glare the teacher sent the two made them stay rooted in the seat. She waited until everyone was out of the class room before addressing the two. "Boys you will have detention after school instead of hosting, I hope you don't mind doing lines because that's your punishment for this morning's little stunt."

"For missing part of class?" Hikaru confused and annoyed blurted out "I mean why lines? Can't we just sit here like usual?" mentally adding on _'what stunt are you talking about?'_

"Because this time I am at my limit with you two" She placed the well-manicured hands on each hip and continued "I do not appreciate the inappropriate discussion topics you two talk about all the time. Today was pushing it." Hikaru gave Kaoru a confused look, wondering what the hell happened when he was in the restroom. Kaoru skillfully avoided all eye contact with his counterpart. "I will also be calling you're parents to talk to you about maturity and puberty… "

"WHAT?" Hikaru shouted, although he didn't mean to. He turned bright red and gave Kaoru a death glare who only returned the look with a small smile and head to side. _'I know he said something and now Kaoru is going to act and play all innocent.'_

"Now leave my class room, and don't return until after school" Hikaru let a sigh out and grabbed his bag and books before heading to the door, getting into an argument with the teacher at this point was useless. Kaoru followed close behind him; neither saying much of anything to the other…

The next class was History class, a very boring subject for both of them. Who cared about old, dead, slightly insane, dudes? Well minus the Teacher who looked like he truly cared about this subject. Despite trying to stay focused, Kaoru found himself with his cell phone and texting Hikaru who was a few seats to his left.

'_**Hey Hika, Can we please ditch and do something naughty in the empty class across the hall?' **_Kaoru smiled at Hikaru who glanced over in annoyance.

'_**No.'**_ that was such a boring reply and not what Kaoru was currently aiming for. Kaoru started to reply again

'_**Please, I feel so unsatisfied by my fingers earlier.'**_ No _reply __**'Please I need you to pound into me sooo bad….'**_ Hikaru shifted in the seat as if he suddenly grew uncomfortable. After a few minutes, Hikaru replied slowly.

'_**Get a toy then.'**_ Ouch…

'_**I'm sure the toy would work, but I only feel truly filled up with you. ;D' **_Hikaru refused to answer his phone after that. _**'It isn't nice to ignore you're submissive.'**_

"Hitachiin-kun!" The teacher shouted "Put away the phone unless you desire to share whatever you are doing!" Kaoru blushed and quickly slipped the phone into his book bag. "Now as I was saying before being rudely interrupted-" Kaoru blocked the voice out after that. The teacher could be more monotone then Haruhi at times.  
_

By the third class Hikaru refused to acknowledge his desperate twin. "Pray tell what's the reason you two are late?" Hikaru didn't answer the teacher, instead found a seat as far from his crazy and seductive twin. "Excuse me, are either of you going answer me?" Kaoru glanced at his twin before looking around at the many eyes locked on them.

"Sorry it's been an off day for us." Pausing to look over at their teacher "Won't happen again sensei, I promise!"

"Very well" they let a sigh out and rubbed the temples "Now take your seat and we will continue the lesson. Get your books out and turn to page 245; we are going over the algebra problems 50-79." Ugh math, it was worse than History, at least for Kaoru. Hikaru seemed to catch onto the subject and grasp the material faster than he could.

[Lunch]  
"Now… Leave my classroom and never return" Kaoru mocked their first class teacher, trying make his voice go deep which ended up in it going higher pitched instead. "She didn't have to give us lines." Kaoru yawned "and math was so boring, I don't understand any of it!" Obviously at this point of time, Kaoru wasn't going get any sympathy from Hikaru.

"Ah, I forgot about that! I'm going get the puberty talk again!" Hikaru grabbed his hair frantically "Knowing mom she'll take the phone call to heart and fly back early from her meeting in Paris." Hikaru rubbed his forehead as they got in line to get lunch "What the fuck did you say to the bitch of a teacher, Kaoru?"

"Nothing much, I was just saying that you were in the restroom because your hormones were acting up" it was said nonchalantly, like it was no big deal. Kaoru glanced over at Hikaru innocently "What? Don't give me that look."

"I'll give you any look I want to!" Hikaru snapped "You said that! Why? You knew what would happen! She's homophobic as it is with all our 'acting' in class!" Kaoru noted that they had a good section of the lunch line and cafeteria watching them. Could be worse. Snapping out of his daze, Kaoru replied to his twin.

"Well, if you didn't run off and leave me alone" A momentary pause for effect "I wouldn't have said anything." Kaoru smirked at the well-aimed glare he received. "Besides, I was tortured while you had all the fun, alone." Gasp's filled the air and Hikaru couldn't help but roll his eyes. 'Oh brother' moment fluttered between the two siblings.

"You, tortured? Yeah, sure" sarcasm much? The line was moving awfully slow. "And yes it is your fault we have lines to do! If I didn't know any better I would swear you were doing all of this on purpose. "

"Lunch set A" Kaoru replied as they reached the counter. Hikaru scowled, scanning his twins face for any sign he was right.

"You have some sort of scheme up that sleeve of yours, don't you?!" Hikaru eyes widened at the sudden realization he made "You will never win this, never!" With that Hikaru grabbed his lunch tray and headed for a table leaving the confused looks behind him. Kaoru cocked an eyebrow up at his twin and followed towards the semi-empty table.

"So" Kaoru grinned when Hikaru moved to sit across from him "Reason why you don't want to sit next to me today?" Lacing his fingers together, Kaoru rested his chin on top of them. He didn't mind sitting across from Hikaru at all, they've been doing more and more independent shit lately, Why should this bother him?_ 'Doubt Hikaru will take it as a joke if I told him he looks like a girl when he eats like that.'_

"Yes, I'm sitting away from you because I am afraid you may try to molest me." Monotone statement and blank stare made Kaoru burst into giggles and laughter, much to the dismay of Hikaru. Hikaru glared at his laughing twin and took another bite of his pudding.

"Oh, come off it!" the youngest smiled, turned head to side, and closed his eyes. "it's only a matter of time before you crack and pound me into something- just give up now! It'll save you the embarrassment later." Hikaru coughed out in shock, nearly chocking on his spoon.

"I will never crack, never!" Hikaru paused "Stop laughing!" tossing a roll at Kaoru's head and missing by a long shot. This only propelled Kaoru to laugh harder. A cough behind them and Haruhi appeared with her homemade lunch, she sat next to Kaoru "Hello Haruhi" Hikaru greeted distracting himself with their cross-dressing friend.

"Hello Hikaru, why is Kaoru laughing so hard?" Haruhi worriedly looked at the younger twin "You two have been acting strange since first class. Is everything alright?" The two stopped what they were doing and shared a nervous look with each other. Going back in sync as if this bet and the small little teasing fight never happened, they replied to the blunt brunette.

"Perfectly fine"

"Uh-huh, why are you sitting apart then?" The brown eyes scanned skeptically between each of the faces. When she received no reply in return, Haruhi continued. "Fine, just leave me out of whatever prank you are doing and things will be peachy between us."

"Don't ask, don't tell" they all agreed with each other for once. The calm was shortly broke by a familiar French host.

"Haruhi my daughter!" Tamaki wailed and rushed over, a grin on his face "Let us eat together my beautiful daughter! Is this seat empty?" Gesturing towards Haruhi's other side. Tamaki didn't even bother to greet the twins which made each send a ice-cold glare in his direction.

"Yes and this one will be to if you sit down" Haruhi dead panned up at him, Tamaki's lip's trembled and soon had found a corner to sob his misery and hurt pride out in "Why does he even take this lunch? His classes aren't scheduled for it…" Haruhi watched as Tamaki started to cultivate his daily mushrooms. This continued on for a minute or two until Haruhi found it no longer entertaining and turned back to eat. "You know, Kyouya won't be happy about you missing host club again."

"Yeah, yeah" Hikaru and Kaoru waved her off "He can go suck a Tono for all we care." Kaoru eyes drifted from starring off at Haruhi and over to Hikaru. Kaoru extended his right leg and ran the tip of his shoe up Hikaru's own leg. The elder twin stiffened in mid bite, the amber eyes locked onto Kaoru's sneaky ones. The toe reached its goal and lightly pushed on the already hard body part; the action was a success.

"Fuck!" Hikaru jolted up and his knee's hit the bottom of the table, dropping the silverware onto the white tablecloth and creating a mess. He quickly jumped up and sprinted out fast, _'damn you Kaoru and damn my hormones!'_ Haruhi blinked confused at Hikaru's retreating form, Kaoru just grinned and began to eat his lunch in peace. He got to seduce and piss Hikaru off in one day, best day ever.

"What was that about?"

"Hikaru's bladder must have been acting up again" Kaoru laughed lightly, lying, obviously. Haruhi would of called him out on it, but, she had gotten this feeling. A feeling that only ever happened when she was about to run into some information that she rather live without knowing. "Told him not to drink so much water, oh well…" Kaoru paused _'so he was turned on, hmmm'_

"Oh." Haruhi's eyes locked on the abandoned lunch tray, her tongue darted out to moisten her lips. It looked delicious and Hikaru wouldn't miss it, would he? Kaoru fortunately for her, noticed her longing stare; it was as if she fell in love with Hikaru's food tray. _'To take it or not to take it, that is the question! Go ahead Haruhi take it, he wont miss it... on the other hand he might get pissed seeing someone had devoured his tray... well not the tray, but the food on the tray.'_

"Go ahead, take it" oh bless Kaoru's evil little mind! She quickly reached over and pulled it closer to her before grabbing a spare spoon from inside her box and digging into the pudding. "After you're done we should head to class, Hikaru can just meet us there, knowing him he'll be in restrooms for a while." Haruhi had long stopped paying attention to anything around her.

'_Damn rich people and their delicious food.'_

[Detention]  
"Hello you two" the teacher was smiling and waiting at her desk, hands neatly laced out in front of her and papers organized into stacks on both sides of desk. Hikaru and Kaoru were about to sit away from each other, but, she quickly destroyed that thought. "Up front, both of you, take those two seats please" pointing to the two that were directly in front of her. Not hard to miss at all.

"You are looking rather gorgeous this evening, Sensei… well for being tired and wanting to go home." Hikaru flirted and took his place, getting the paper and pencils out. Maybe he shouldn't of said the last part, knowing the teacher she would just assign more lines for being stupid.

"Flattery will get you nothing, Hitachiin-kun." She glanced at her sticky note "I don't need to repeat why you two are here, do I?" The two shook their heads no "good, now take the next couple minutes and label the papers one to hundred fifty… leave yourself some room between each number."

"WHAT?" Hikaru roared and his hands slammed onto the desk. "Why that many! I didn't even do anything!" He stood up and pointed to Kaoru who bit his lip guilty; Kaoru successfully managed to look pitiful pouting there, Hikaru took no heed to it. "He was the one who said it, why am I being punished!"

"Sit down now, unless you desire trying to explain to your parents why you got expelled from Ouran Academy" Hikaru lowered his hand and sat slowly back down. "Both of you will write the following sentence" She waited until both were prepared. "I will not discuss inappropriate subjects on the school grounds where it could disrupt the students learning process and the teacher's ability to teach." She glanced over at the clock "You have two hours, start."

[Mansion]  
"Please talk to me" Kaoru whimpered and followed close behind Hikaru "You aren't this mad at me are you? What can I do?" Kaoru grabbed the wrist and stopped Hikaru from walking away from him again "Hika-kun, you ignored me after detention, during the limo ride and now here."

"Kaoru, shut up" Kaoru watched as his twin ran his free hand through the reddish, orange hair. A couple deep breathes later and Hikaru continued "I'm not mad, just frustrated, today has been hell in a hand basket- and you know it." Hikaru rubbed his forehead on Kaoru's and smiled wide "You have been a desperate little minx today, those texts were horrible!"

Kaoru let a sigh out; relieved Hikaru wasn't too mad at him. "Sorry about getting detention for us, it wasn't supposed to happen." Kaoru frowned and hugged Hikaru "You are bloody difficult with this bet." Hikaru smiled and ruffled Kaoru's hair lovingly.

"Let's just relax, do our homework and eat dinner, I'm exhausted" Kaoru nodded into the chest and let Hikaru go before heading to the room. His mind spinning with what happened throughout the day and what didn't happen. It had been the first day in months that they didn't even have sex. It felt odd and yet strangely wonderful.

Kaoru smirked as Hikaru went to take a shower since he missed one earlier. The younger of the two's thoughts were stirring up a storm as he tried to think of something to do for tomorrow_ 'The direct and blunt approach didn't work, time to try something else.'_ Glancing at his school bag and the idea hit him._  
_

* * *

**I found this chapter slightly more boring then the first, but I have reason's for that. I wanted Hikaru to be able to control the urges for Kaoru throughout most of the day. As the week continues he'll grow more and more annoyed and aggitated; not only that but Kaoru will get more and more desperate with his attempts to seduce Hikaru. That's all I'll reveal, thanks for the reviews and sorry it took so long, it's been a hectic time over here, not a lot of time to write at the moment.  
-summer**_  
_


	3. Day 2, Tuesday

**Long time no see! I have been on a break, yeah I know, all of a sudden, drop of the face of the planet (or in this case the website). I am very sorry for holding out on updating, so with that being said and done, the next chapter of 'Bet Me Baby'. **

**Further, it doesn't have a lot of Hikaru/Kaoru interaction in this chapter and it is also really short, so sorry about that and will make up for it next chapter. It's all part of the plan folks! Be patient!  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews/favs. It really means a lot to me. c:  
**

* * *

Tuesday, Day 2

"Hikaru, why exactly are you hiding in the classroom? On a Tuesday no less, during Lunch?" Haruhi asked, looking in boredom at her home made lunch. She was trying to ignoring the slight irritation in the back of her mind that happened to appear whenever she was near one or both of the dreaded Hitachiin Twins. "Don't you usually hang out with Kaoru? Attached to the hip, sound familiar?"

"Shhh" Hikaru looked up "I'm hiding from that Succubus." Haruhi paused in mid bite of her rice and raised an eyebrow. "He's trying to make me snap! It's driving me insane!"

"So, whatever Kaoru was attempting this morning, is working?" Haruhi pondered, Hikaru went dead silent. "What exactly is going on?"

"Yes, no… well… kind of… UGH just hide me!" Hikaru cried out "He's done these pathetic attempts all morning!"

"You two were also acting weird yesterday. So, I repeat the question, what's up?" Hikaru let a long sigh out, crap she shouldn't have asked. "Wait, do not tell me. I really, REALLY, don't want to know." Of course the last part was ignored by the Hitachiin.

"Well, we have a bet going on, I have to go a week with no sex or Kaoru will top. No way in heck am I going to be bottom!" Hikaru groaned and looked around at the desks in the classroom. Haruhi in brief shock spat a mouthful food out; pieces of white rice scattered over the desk and floor. "That was charming, Haruhi."

"Oh my god, sorry I asked…" She grabbed her temple and trying to message the growing headache from the new found information. "I had a feeling that act in the host club wasn't so fake, didn't want to ask anything I would later regret knowing." There was a long pause before Hikaru decided to continue.

"He's trying sabotage the bet by making me crack! CRACK!" Hikaru frantically moved about, irritating Haruhi slightly.

"This is a pointless bet; you should just call it quits. I don't see what the big deal is if you bottom or top in the relationship. You're identical!" Haruhi scowled at her desk.

"You don't see the big deal!" Hikaru shook Haruhi's desk! "It's a huge deal! I am in no way, shape, or form going to be bottoming. I refuse to be the uke to a natural born uke!" Haruhi lowered her chop sticks and sat back in her chair, arms crossed. "Besides we may be identical but we are very different! You should know that by now, Haruhi."

"Hikaru, you realize when two people love each other, no matter if they are straight, gay, etc. it doesn't matter who bottoms or tops." Haruhi's eyebrow was now in full twitch mode with no signs of stopping anytime soon. "Love is love; if you love the person you will be willing to top or bottom no matter what."

"Haruhi" Hikaru's tone was condescending now "shut up."

"Geeze, I was just trying to help." Haruhi looked over to the clock wondering when class would start. "We still have ten minutes before class starts. Can you at least do me a favor while you're hiding under my desk?"

"Sure, shoot away." Hikaru waved his hand out from under the brunette's small desk.

"Can you stop hugging my legs?" Hikaru's head appeared before he grinned and hurried back under. "I'll take that as a no…"

"Anyways, it began this morning" Hikaru was hugging the cross-dressers legs tightly and resting a chin on top of the knees.

"You're going tell me anyways, huh?" Haruhi emotionless spoke.

"Shut up, I'm trying to tell a story here!" Hikaru swatter the hand away that was trying to pry him off of the brunette

_Flash back  
_"_Mmmm Kaoru…." Hikaru groaned as he moved his hands down and yawned, grabbing a handful of orange hair. Seconds later his eyes shot opened and sat up starring down at his twin. Kaoru was smirking up at him, giving another long lick to the already throbbing member. "Kaoru!" a deep red color to Hikaru's face; he let a husky groan out while watching._

"_Good morning to you too Nii-san." Kaoru chuckled and rested his cheek on the leg. "I thought I would help you with your morning problem" giving it a light flick in the process. Hikaru grunted at the action and tightened hands on the sheets, willing himself to stop from pouncing his twin. "I thought I'd try to apologize for my behavior yesterday," Hikaru swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. Kaoru's seductive eyes travelled back to the piece of flesh near him. "A quickie? I promise it won't count towards losing the bet." _

_Tempting, very, very tempting. Sure Hikaru might have said yes if he didn't know his twin better. The look Kaoru gave him screamed 'devilish' 'mischievous' 'Up to no good'. All in all it was the same look Hikaru got when he was plotting something evil. _

_"Actually," Hikaru grabbed his twin pulling him up. He was grabbed the perk butt and squeezed roughly, Kaoru squeaked and blushed. Hikaru quickly rolled them over so he was laying on-top of Kaoru. The elder twin leaned down giving a chaste kiss before grinning and ending it. "Thanks love, but I got a cold shower to catch." With that he pulled away and quickly towards the bathroom. _

"_Hikaru! Don't you dare shut that door-" The door slammed and locked. 'Huh he moves rather fast for having a big problem to deal with…' Kaoru crossed his arms and thought darkly at his failed attempt. Moments later, Kaoru traveled to the door and began knocking hard. "Hikaru open up and take me already!"_

"_I think not." The gruff response and Kaoru grabbed the handle wiggling it. "Go. Away. Succubus. From. Hell."_

"_If I'm a succubus then you're an incubus. So with that said, come out and play with me!" Kaoru paused, leaning over and pressing his ear to the door. "Hika-kun come out or I'll just call up Kyouya and have him solve my problem!" Hikaru eyes snapped to the door, jealousy filtering into his eyes as he let a growl out._

"…_."_

"_I know you're easily jealous, the thought of Kyouya in me…" Kaoru was cut off by a statement that ended the conversation for the time being._

"_Send Kyouya my regards. Oh and tell him we will be there for host club today." Kaoru growled, kicking the door and glaring at it. Hikaru was supposed to snap within the first twenty-four hours! It wasn't fair Hikaru lasted this long! The sound of water running was the only sound coming from the bathroom._

"_Fine, be that way you stubborn jack ass." Kaoru turned, grabbed his school uniform, and made his way to a guest bathroom to clean up. Hikaru smirked at the sound of his bedroom door slamming shut. The smirk, however, quickly faded into a full frown as he looked down at the problem he had to take care of alone. Hikaru ran a hand down his face in total irritation and aggravation._

"_At this rate I might just loose the bet."  
End Flash back_

"I could have gone without knowing most of what you just told me." Haruhi leaned on her palm and tapped the desk with her other hand. "So is that the only reason you decided to molest my legs?" Hikaru snorted at the statement, obviously that wasn't everything.

"No, it gets worse." Hikaru looked at the door and clock "After we were in the limo he proceeded to activate my jealousy switch by telling me he was going to sleep with Tamaki, Takashi, or your father." Haruhi eyes closed and covered her face with a hand.

"Nice mental image there." After a breather, Haruhi shifted in her seat and lowered the hand to the desk. "However, Takashi and Kaoru would make a cute couple."

"Haruhi!" The red head was now growling. Hikaru quickly pinched her right calf in annoyance.

"Ouch no need to pinch me!" Haruhi shot back at her friend. "All I was trying to say is Takashi has a huge build. He also probably has a… you know… large male part." Hikaru popped his head out, leveling Haruhi's gaze with a look of non-amusement. "Not that I really care mind you- well... no… uh… I'm just digging a bigger hole." She was muttering the last part to herself more then to Hikaru

"Haruhi" He said with expressionless tone to her name.

"Err… yeah?" Haruhi eyed Hikaru suspiciously, wondering if she should run away in fear and hide.

"Shut up." With that the older red headed twin went back under and proceeded to wrap his arms and legs around Haruhi's legs. More than likely he was pouting at her comments. Possibly sulking as well.

Haruhi let a long sigh out that she had been holding for the past five minutes. "Fine, sorry for the comments." Momentary awkward silence "so after getting jealous in the limo, what happened?" Knowing there was no way out of this situation, she might was well entertain the Hitachiin.

"Right! We got dropped off and…"

_Flashback  
_"_Kaoru, stop swinging your hips, everyone is looking." Hikaru followed his twin down the hall, blank expression shadowing the face and eyes. The younger of the two simply smirked over his shoulder and continued doing it._

"_Oh? Is that so?" Taunt in the voice was clear as day and night. "Hello!" Kaoru waved at a passing student. Winking and blowing a kiss to another. Giggles from some of the female population who watched with a blush dusting their cheeks._

"_Stop winking at them!" Hikaru pinched the bridge of his nose._

"_Not getting jealous are you Hika-kun?" Kaoru turned around, hands behind the back and leaning closer to Hikaru. Kaoru's brother blushed and took a step back. "You are, aren't you?" Despite the face becoming red, Hikaru played dumb anyways._

"_No, I'm just trying to stop you from looking like a complete retard." Hikaru mentally praised himself for the recovery. To further his point he grinned sly-like and leaned towards Kaoru. "Continue if you desire, sweetheart."_

"_Fine, I will!" Kaoru turned and walked up to a male student who was looking rather confused and very nervous all of a sudden. "I need a little help in the bathroom, care to help me with my… problem." Trailing a finger down the chest, Kaoru moved in closer. There was a huge number of gasp's and squeals in the hallway._

"_What the hell are you doing now?" Hikaru took a few steps over to them, looming darkly at the two. Kaoru simply smiled devilishly ignoring the clear anger in the face of his twin. However, the unknown student shivered at the icy glare directed towards him. Kaoru grabbed the arm and quickly walked off, the male tripping as he tried keep up with the pace._

"_See ya Hikaru!" Kaoru waved over his shoulder._

"_W-what? Kaoru! Stop whoring yourself out!" Hikaru called out, but his twin obviously didn't hear him or just didn't care to acknowledge it. "Kaoru stop running! Get back here, right now!"  
End Flashback_

"He did that four different times, between classes; thank god you ran ahead of us every chance you got. You would have had to witness those four, poor, bastards who looked stuck between being totally aroused by Kaoru and totally afraid by my death glare." Haruhi blinked and looked over the side of the desk and down at Hikaru. "They looked so pathetically lost in what to do!"

"He gets around a lot, huh?" Hikaru found it non-amusing.

"Ignoring that comment;" Hikaru stuck his nose up at her as best he could with being under the small desk. "So, now you see why I'm hiding. He's trying to get under my skin! Make me crack!" he whined and looked pitiful for a split second, momentarily Haruhi felt bad for Hikaru. Momentarily that was. "So here I am in the classroom, hiding. If he can't find me, he can't flirt to piss me off. If Kaoru can't piss me off, I won't snap and pound him into the next plausible surface, and in the end loose the bet!"

"Nice wording." The blunt brunette gave him a blank look, all pity vanished from the face and eyes; she sat back up. "Oh and by the way, he can see you if he comes into the classroom, it isn't the best hiding spots."

"Haruhi" Hikaru's monotone voice rivaled her own at times.

"Shut up?" She offered.

**/H+K H+K H+K/**

[Host club]  
"Hikaru" Kaoru finally got a chance to talk with his dear, sweet, annoyed, older twin. "Have a nice lunch? I had heard that you went to eat in the classroom without me." Kaoru laced his hands together and rested them on his crossed legs. "I was worried, you ran off in a big hurry during lunch. Second, time in a row now…"

"Yes lunch was good. I ate in the classroom, it was rather peaceful for a change" Hikaru grabbed the tea and began to pour into the tea-cups before the costumers arrive. "Why?"

"No reason, just wondering about the little rumor I heard." Hikaru glanced over at Kaoru whose smile was directed at him "something about hugging Haruhi's legs. It would explain why you nearly tripped when I came in." Opening his mouth Hikaru couldn't find the words to explain anything. Turning back to face the tea cups, Hikaru continued.

"You should get into the butler costume before the guests arrive." Kaoru smile intensified while he watched Hikaru fumbling with everything.

"Am I getting to your nerves yet Hikaru?" The sneaky voice hit Hikaru hard, he froze in mid pour. "Making you a little jealous? I mean it would explain why you chased after me when I ran away with all those random students." Kaoru shrugged after saying that. "You were also avoiding me during class, after class, and at lunch. Almost as if you were afraid you would see me flirt with someone again." Hikaru narrowed his eyes at Kaoru "worried you might, slip up…"

"I was not!" Hikaru shouted "I just-" Kaoru and Hikaru conversation was interrupted with a cough. Kyouya stood there looking none too pleased with the two Hitachiin's. "What may we help you with today, slave driver" Hikaru bit out, more bitterly than he had intentionally wanted.

"I will ignore that comment, for now." Kyouya pushed the glasses up further on his nose, "I want you two to not miss another day of the club this week, is that clear? I don't know what is going on with your behavior, and I could care less really. However, I do care about the Host Clubs profits." Kyouya glared "Be here or else."

"Ya, ya, profits and whatnot." Hikaru grumbled to himself "We won't miss anymore, alright!" Mentally adding 'even if it destroys my chance to win, Kyouya is scary when he's pissed.' Shuddering at the mental image of being hung by his own guts in the host club; Kyouya looks up at him with bored eyes, while trying to call someone to clean the mess up "Oh god they wouldn't find the body." Glancing around fast and noticing Kyouya was already gone.

"What body?" Kaoru asked, truly interested now.

"My body, if we miss anymore host club and the profits drop to nothing;" Kaoru simply blinked and made a visible shiver in agreement. "Look, I rather not feel the wrath of Kyouya; let's just put this on hold for now."

"Whatever" Kaoru shrugged and walked off towards the dressing room. Smirk still in play.

**/H+K H+K H+K/**

"Good afternoon, ladies" Hikaru and Kaoru chimed as three of their guest's sat down across from them. "I hope you are enjoying this lovely whether today. I know I am."

"It is quite nice, isn't it?" The blonde smiled and turned head to side in confusion. "Hope you didn't punish Kaoru too bad, you know, for flirting with those random strangers." Kaoru blushed at that and looked shyly over at Hikaru. Hikaru was smirking evilly and looking off into space, this of course made all the girls at the table squeal.

"Oh I haven't punished him… yet." Hikaru snapped out and glanced at each of the three girls. Kaoru eyed his twin nervously. "You see, I'm going to wait until this weekend. Only when we are at home will I punish him for everything he's done this week" Hikaru gave his twin a look that had Kaoru fearful all of a sudden.

"W-why this weekend?" The red haired student whispered; face bright red and anticipating the answer to her seemingly boring question. IT was nothing interesting or unusual about the question. No doubt, even without this little bet going on, they would have had to answer the question eventually.

"Well, he will be too sore to do much of anything. Can't have him missing school because of the punishment" The three cried out and made high pitched screams. "That's why we are waiting."

"That was corny, by the way." Haruhi expressionless face as she passed the twins chairs, holding a tray of tea ready to serve to her own customers. Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at Haruhi before looking at each other. Surely, it was just an act to the host club and to the costumers. However, Kaoru knew the look that Hikaru was now giving him. He was going be in for it if he didn't win this bet. Hell, he was going be in so much trouble anyways. Hikaru was already planning the revenge.

Hikaru lips twitched into a small, devilish smirk. Kaoru could only gulp at that action 'Well… might as well go all out this week.' The young Hitachiin told himself, watching Hikaru returning to converse with the customers. 'I have something devilish planned for tomorrow…'

* * *

**I am personally happy at how this came out. I had cut out part of the ending because it sounded sort of… well for simpler terms, lame. It was a scene where they are at home and getting ready for bed, doing homework, etc. Thought the chapter sounded better without it, even if that means less Hikaru + Kaoru interaction. ****Re-read this chapter five times: Pardon if anything doesn't make since or I skipped over correcting something. **

**Those wondering why I put Haruhi in this chapter so much, simple, I love Haruhi when she isn't driving a wedge between the twins, (who belong with each other, duh!). I also figured I needed another character, if only for a measly one chapter, in the story to round out some of the other relationships. (friendly/hostile/etc).**

**Any criticism? If so, please be somewhat kind about it. No pitchforks, torches are optional. **


End file.
